Der 17 Geburtstag
by MrsCatherineWinter
Summary: Professor Snape gratuliert Hermine an ihrem 17. Geburtstag...


**Der 17. Geburtstag**

19\. September 1996.

„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!", rief Ginny, als sie in den Gryffindor-Schlafsaal der Mädchen des 6. Jahres lief.

Lavender und Parvati beeilten sich daraufhin, diesen zu verlassen – eine über-fröhliche Ginny am Morgen war zu viel für die beiden Morgenmuffel.

Hermine hatte dieses Glück nicht, denn sie schlief noch halb. Sie war noch gar nicht richtig wach, da wurde sie auch schon von ihrer besten Freundin übermütig gedrückt.

„Wach auf, Geburtstagskind!", rief Ginny. „Man wird schließlich nur einmal 17!"

Langsam wurde Hermine wacher. Sie öffnete die Augen, sah Ginny und einen Berg an Geschenken an ihrem Bettende. „Ach du meine Güte!", war sie plötzlich hellwach. „Ich bin erwachsen!" Sofort nahm sie ihren Zauberstab vom Nachttisch, zeigte mit der Spitze auf das oberste Geschenk und sagte: „Accio!" Das Geschenk flog auf sie zu und Hermine fing es.

„Das durftest du auch schon vorher, schließlich sind wir ja in Hogwarts", meinte Ginny kopfschüttelnd.

„Egal", erwiderte Hermine freudestrahlend.

Dann packte sie zusammen mit Ginny ihre Geschenke aus und freute sich über die Mischung aus Nützlichem und Erfreulichem.

„Und, welches ist deine erste Stunde als Erwachsene?", wollte Ginny von ihr wissen, als sie in der Großen Halle frühstückten.

„Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste" stöhnte Hermine und sah genervt zu Snape, der am Lehrertisch saß und selbst für seine Verhältnisse ungewöhnlich miesepetrig aussah. „Das kann ja spaßig werden…", murmelte Hermine und versenkte ihren Löffeln in den Cornflakes.

Eine halbe Stunde später stand sie mit den anderen Gryffindors und den Slytherins vor Snapes Klassenzimmer und wartete auf dessen Erscheinen. Harry und Ron und viele andere, hatten ihr herzlich gratuliert. Selbst von den Slytherins hatten einige ihr Glückwünsche zugerufen, auch wenn diese eher ironisch gemeint sein dürften.

Schließlich erschien Snape und betrat ohne ein Wort zu sagen seinen Klassenraum.

Die Klasse folgte ihm leise murmelnd, denn normalerweise sagte er etwas, meistens etwas Unfreundlich, aber noch nie war er schweigend an ihnen vorbeigezogen. Was das wohl zu bedeuten hatte?

_Vermutlich besonders schlechte Laune_, dachte Hermine missmutig.

Sie saß wie immer in der zweiten Reihe neben Harry und Ron. Ahnungslos holte sie ihre Bücher und Schreibunterlagen und ihren Zauberstab aus ihrer Tasche und legte sie vor sich auf den Tisch. Plötzlich bemerkte sie, dass Snape sich in dieser Zeit zu ihr geschlichen hatte und nun bedrohlich vor ihr stand.

„Miss Granger", sagte er unfreundlich und die ganze Klasse war sofort stumm. „Ich hörte, heute wäre ihr 17. Geburtstag, stimmt das?"

Hermine nickte nur, da sie nicht wusste, ob ein Ton ihrerseits ihn zum Explodieren bringen würde, so verärgert sah er aus.

„Nun gut." Snape seufzte schwer, bevor er ihr seine Hand entgegenstreckte und sagte: „Alles Gute zu Ihrem Geburtstag, Miss Granger."

Hermine lief rot an, schüttelte aber seine Hand und stammelte ein verwirrtes _Danke_.

Snape ließ schnell wieder ihre Hand los und ging stürmisch zurück zu seinem Pult. „Ich wünsche kein Geschwätz über das so eben Vorgefallene", verkündete er so bedrohlich, dass es wohl kaum einer wagen würde, auch nur ein Wort darüber zu verlieren. „Wir befassen uns heute mit einem äußerst wichtigen Fluch", begann Snape seine Stunde, als sei nichts gewesen.

Doch Hermine war von dem Vorfall so irritiert, dass sie ihm kaum zuhören konnte. Still schrieb sie seine Notizen von der Tafel ab, aber meldete sich nicht einmal, um eine Frage zu beantworten.

„Sie schreiben zum nächsten Mal eine Rolle Pergament über die Frage, wie man den Babbel-Fluch am besten ablockt. Sie können gehen", entließ er am Ende die Klasse, die wie immer eilig den Raum verließ.

„Miss Granger", hielt Snape Hermine kurz vor der Tür auf, „bleiben Sie bitte noch einen Moment."

Hermine nickte, schluckte schwer und trat zu ihm nach vorne.

Als die beiden allein waren, sagte er: „Miss Granger, ich wollte Ihnen nur mitteilen, dass ich Ihnen nur zum Geburtstag gratuliert habe, weil ich eine Wette mit Professor McGonagall verloren habe und daher dem Schüler oder der Schülerin, die als nächstes Geburtstag hat, gratulieren musste. Die Wette fand gestern Abend statt, daher mussten Sie heute herhalten."

„Ach so", sagte Hermine erleichtert. „Ich habe mir schon Sorgen gemacht."

„Wie bitte?", fragte Snape scharf.

Hermines blasses Lächeln erstarb und sie stammelte: „Ich… ähm… ich meinte… nicht, dass… ähm…"

Snape seufzte. „Ist schon gut, Miss Granger, Sie können gehen."

„Und Sie sind mir nicht böse?"

„Nein", sagte er und meinte es auch so.

„Okay", sagte Hermine und drehte sich um.

„Einen schönen Geburtstag noch", wünschte Snape ihr, als sie erneut an der Tür war.

Sie drehte sich lächelnd zu ihm um, denn sie konnte schon an seinem Tonfall erkennen, dass er es dieses Mal ernst meinte. „Danke, Sir", sagte sie und verließ mit einem Nicken seinen Klassenraum.

Snape schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf und schwor sich, nie wieder eine Wette mit Minerva McGonagall einzugehen – oder vielleicht auch am besten nie wieder eine Wette mit _irgendjemandem _einzugehen!

ENDE.


End file.
